


First Dates are...

by Alwaysdreaming95



Series: Story of my Life (If You Only Knew) [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Derek Hale is a Softie, First Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaysdreaming95/pseuds/Alwaysdreaming95
Summary: 3rd installment of my If you only knew series. Derek takes Stiles out on their first official date. Derek takes Stiles out to eat. This is a bit adorable at the end.





	First Dates are...

I’m standing at my bed looking between 2 outfits wondering if I’m ready to track out of the house and Jungle as Leia or if I should just do the simpler boy Stiles. I think of Derek and what he said about how I dress and who I am when I go out on this date, but I don’t see Leia or Stiles as different people. Sure, they are gender-wise, but Leia and Stiles are about the same except Leia is a bit more confident and knows how to flaunt it.

I grab the hanger with the dress I’m thinking of wearing the date. Thinking of how it’s a simple flowing green dress with lace over the top with hints of a shimmer on the lace. It hugs my body nice enough, but the other outfit is simpler, and I guess a bit more comfortable for me at least for a first date. Still, Derek has seen me as both names. So, it’s not like it matters all that much. I sigh as I look at the time and decide that my tight jeans and simple button-down shirt will work since I don’t have the time to fight with what comes as dressing as Leia. I guess I spent too much time with dad, but it was nice to just relax with him.

I smile as I slip into my clothing and give myself a quick spritz of cologne that I bought cause it was less harsh like most colognes. I slip on a simple leather bracelet just to feel a bit put together as I slip on my Doc Martens on. I have just enough time to grab my phone and wallet when I hear the doorbell ring.

I take a deep breath as I make my way down the stairs. I’m a bit nervous since the restaurant is in town, but I guess it’d be a bit of a drive if we wanted to go anywhere else. Still, first time outing myself to the town. Not counting my first date with… well, anyone. I sigh as I make my way down the stairs to see Derek dressed a bit like I am except he has his leather jacket on even though it’s a bit warm out right now. I chuckle when I take notice of Derek hiding something behind his back as the sheriff is giving him a talking to. Still, his eyes seem only directed at me and I feel a blush creep onto my cheeks, but a calmness conquers the anxiety I’m feeling even if it’s while I know Derek has all his attention on me. He must still be listening to my dad while he nodded his head. Still by the time I make my way down the stairs and virtually pushing dad into the living room. I’m sure if it’s just so I can be the only one there or I just want him out of the room so we can feel like he’s not watching over us.

Derrek smile brightens even more when he looks me over, “You look rather dashing. I didn’t know what protocol is so I kind of brought you flowers,” he says flowers looking away as he pulls them from behind his back.  I can hear dad cooing in the other room which so does Derek as his ears to his neck start to turn a bit red. Still, I smile as I take them from him, “they are perfect Derek lucky for you we’ve had a vase by the door for years for whatever reason. I’m just gonna get them some water. I’ll be right back.”

I grab the vase before I head out of the room just going into the bathroom since it’s closer. I can hear dad creep in slapping Derek’s back or at least that’s what I’m imaging as I hear dad say, “See told you he’d love them. Stiles will always surprise you even when you think you have him figured out, but I’m his father I’m sure there are things he’s been keeping from me for years.”

I can see Derek nodding his head not sure what to say to that since he doesn’t know of my escapades at Jungle with the girls.

I chuckle as I walk back into the room to take the flowers back from Derek not really realizing that I had given them back as I had run off to get water for them. Dad looks me up and down nodding his head, “Damn, so maybe you are bi… You dressed nicely for him glad you skipped out on the suit kiddo. Though I’m sure you were spending that time upstairs debating what you’re gonna wear.”

Being the person that I am I stick my tongue out at dad as I say, “You’re just jealous I can rock this better than you ever could. Though I was debating on if I was gonna wear some heels.”

Dad nods his head as he looks me up and down again shaking his head, “Alright, be back by 10, no hanky panky at least none that I’d know of while you are at my house, if you don’t come home message me, and most of all be safe.” he looks at Derek 1 more time as he adds, “As I said if you hurt him in any way I’m sure your mother wouldn’t mind if I at least wound you for a couple hours with a wolfsbane bullet.”

I sigh as I shake my head as I link my arm with Derek’s to pull him away from my dad trying to figure out if I should be angry since I am old enough to do what I want or touched that dad is willing to face a werewolf beta or not just for me.

Derek opens the door for me only moving when he sees that I grabbed the door handle. When he slips in, he looks at me as he seems to let out a sigh of relief.

“Your dad really loves you,” he tells me.

I nod my head as look out the window to see dad shutting the front door slowly, “I know. I know, I’m lucky.”

We leave it at that as we seem to find our way at a semiformal restaurant that I didn’t even know we had in town. Not like I’d want to go here with my friends or by myself. I look on the outside I noticed that it’s located in what was an old building that was run down last time I checked. Still, the old bricks are refurbished as a dark tan and black. As we walk up, I can’t help, but to ask, “Since when?”

Luckily for Derek, he seems to already speak my language since he answers with a, “A couple months ago my friend bought it and fixed it up. It’s actually opening night.”

I lift an eyebrow at him, but what I can tell it’s got none of his eyebrow language beat, “You come to bring your date to the opening night of your friend’s restaurant.”

I watch a small, but noticeable blush creep onto the older man’s face that his tripped beard can’t hide very well. I smile as I hook my arm with his and he opens the door to the dashing little restaurant. I have to hold back a gasp that's trying to push itself out when I see the inside of the small building. I remember breaking into here when I was younger seeing it’s torn apart walls that are now painted a crisp white and a subtle light gray with a splash of a blue and red in places that add life and color. I take notice that the old tables from the old building’s owners and probably a few other places are refurbished along with chairs all stained a crisp dark color to contrast the light and bright walls, but not in a harsh way. I notice a smiling vibrant blonde from high school who I was close with for a while before she left. I chuckle as I hear her shout my nickname from across the decent sized restaurant. I reply with a wave with my free hand okay with drawing attention to myself if it means that I can talk to Erica after almost 2 years of not seeing her. I mean I have traded a few emails and pictures with her, but I haven’t checked my more personal email most of this school years since I had filled my schedule with school and more school. I’m surprised that she didn't come drop a sudden visit on me. I sigh in relief as she calmly makes her way over to Derek and I. right when she’s in arms’ reach, she pulls me into a deep and strong hug causing me to laugh. It’s hard to believe that she’s been a werewolf for only about 4 years along with Boyd and Isaac who had been changed by Derek’s family at the same time.

“Batman, I’m so happy to see you with yummy arm candy,” she whispers, but both know that Derek heard her. “Erica, I’m sure Boyd would hate hearing you say that,” Derek kind of growls at her. Her laugh is a lot better than when she was still human and sickly, “Oh come on Derek he won’t care. Not counting he knows I’m so over my thing I had for Stiles.” I roll my eyes since she must remember that time when she was having a seizure and I dealt with an asshole for her not that I truly noticed her. “So, Derek how is it you snatched up, Stiles?” I don’t expect much from Derek, but he answers her with a simple curt, “later,” as he walks me over to s nice table in the corner. I hear Erica call out, “I’ll tell the owner that you’re in I’m sure Boyd would be happy to see you.”

When he lets me sit down first as he sits next, I can’t help, but reach over and take his hand in my own, “Thank you, Derek.”

He looks at me confused, “Why? What did I do?”

“For not answering Erica. For spending the entire night since you came to the door letting me take the lead for almost everything if not so.”

I watch again as a small blush creeps on his cheeks, “It’s nothing, Stiles. It’s something that I want to do.”

I smile as I nod my head, “Still thank you, Derek. Though if you would tell me even if we are privy to werewolf hearing?” I try to make my last comment sound like a comment and not pushy as I know some of the pain behind Derek’s past like many of the town know.

He shrugs, “it’s nothing it’s just sure you’re dressed as much as you, you’d like, but after our conversation the other night I thought I’d let you take the lead guessing you haven’t had much luck in the dating game.”

I nod my head slowly, “you guessed right. Sure, I was still a bit confident and pushy a bit I’m still me underneath all of that.” I feel tears well up in my eyes, “Some people are just cruel you know especially when they learn more about you and your habits even when you tell them ahead of time I mean I’m 19 years old, but after pulling my head out of my ass for a crush I had on a girl to a guy… well, I let them destroy me even when they didn’t know I existed. I went with anyone who took notice of me this last year and let’s say I’m not proud of myself for that behavior.”

I feel a firm and tight grip in my hand, and I look up to seeing a sad and almost guilty look on Derek’s face. He’s silent until Erica comes over to hand us menus and say, “Derek didn’t you say Stiles was hard to miss back way when.” I feel as if her words helped cut into an old wound at her words and she must smell that as she hurries off to ‘help’ another table.

I feel Derek’s hand loosen around mine and even more guilt crosses his face, but I end up letting my mouth run before he can say anything, “Erica sure thinks she’s funny, doesn’t she? I’m sure I was pretty easy to miss since…” I bite my lip hard enough that it bleeds to keep myself from talking anymore.

I watch Derek’s eyes widen in worry as he takes his napkin to wipe my lip as he shakes his head, “Stiles, you realize that you really weren’t that hard to miss. You were always an active kid and had a lot of interesting things to say to about anyone, but you never really spoke to me, but I’d always hear your voice.” he pauses as he sets the napkin down and rubs his face, ‘I swear I didn’t try to have that sound as creepy as it probably did.”

I give him a small smile and nod as he quickly changes the topic mostly so we can have a look at the menu though Derek probably for my sake took up talking a bit about how he’s glad that he didn’t get over the last couple weeks trying out Boyd's food as he planned and experimented with the menu. As we come to an agreement that we know what we’d like to order. As we tell her our order I sip at the water as we wait for our orders to be completed. We track on a bit safer of topics as we come to a standstill right when our plates are placed right in front of us. It reminds me of something that I had with an ex once that had paid a hefty price. Though from what I saw it’s at least a bit like Applebee’s if not a bit more expensive, the same size. I look at the chicken penne that’s a bit more intricate that what I would normally, but once I take a bite, I think I’m in love.

Derek chuckles as he eats his food sure we did safe topics already, but it’s not awkward silence it’s natural like when dd and I do a quick talk about our days when we’re eating to being done with it.

I sigh as look over at Derek noticing the way he was doing the same even though he was trying to make it seem like he wasn’t.

I can’t help, but to ask to keep the conversation up, “So what are you studying anyway? I think we’ve kinda mentioned it, but not really.”

“Oh… I’m studying mythology and history. I know it has little to no use in the world today, so I’m studying to be a teacher as well.”

I smile as I nod my head, “I’m studying criminology, mythology, and psych to better work as a police officer here in Beacon Hills because we both know it’s a bit of a Hellmouth.”

Derek laugh and the sound of it is beautiful like the chimes of a cathedral in the middle of London, “That’s a good, one. Did you think of it yourself or just stole it from Buffy?”

I shrug my shoulders, “Potato. Patato… Either it works the same. Though I’m sure glad that some things are just tv shows.” He looks at me confused at what exactly what I mean so I explain, “you know like Supernatural, but Doctor who would be kind of fun.”

“Well hasn’t it been proven that ‘alien’ races are real they just don’t want to deal with humans,” Derek said. I think of the paper that I had read made by one of the top astronomers who is also a rather powerful witch. Though there have only been a few different people that can do what she can do it’s surprising. Though still only a few other have collaborated her story or had their own evidence that she was correct.

“Yeah, but a flying time machine sounds like fun,” I tell Derek leaning forward mindful of my plate in front of me as he stops to think of it before he nods his head as if agreeing to whatever I’m saying.

I smile as I sip at my water finding myself looking into his what should be hazel eyes, but they beat a light sky and earth kaleidoscope any time of day or year. I’m not sure how long we sit there staring into each other’s eyes until I hear a loud and exasperated cough to break us from our thoughts. We look up to see Erica making a motion for us to get the hell out of her face, “You guys have been staring at each other for like 10 minutes it’s kind of creepy and cute at the same time with the dorky looks that are on your faces.”

I look at Derek as he does the action at the same time and we both kind of shrug. I hear mutter come, Erica, before she puts a fake, but at the same time real perkiness to her voice, “Boyd said he would let you guys go and catch Derek tomorrow for the bill if you for the love of God beat it for the night. I truthfully think he’s getting a bit jealous.”

I chuckle, but before I can say anything Derek gets up hands Erica a bill that makes her whistle saluting him before she heads away and I lift an eyebrow, “part of it was a bribe for her to go away.”

I watch Erica’s lips move and Derek look at her confused before he looks at me, but he seems to shrug off the comment at least for now. Though he says, “Erica says that I need to send you a copy of her new phone number and she has to take you out shopping soon.

I groan as I shake my head, “No, need, really. I’m fine on clothing,” I call over to her as we leave the door. Derek is laughing for whatever Erica’s reply was. “She said too bad, didn’t she? I’m sure she’d get it out of my dad or break into your phone to get a hold of me on the phone email and Skype isn’t good enough I guess.” He chuckles as he nods his head seeming to understand her words.

“So, what’s planned next for this date or is it over for the night?”

Derek lifts an eyebrow at me as he pulls something out of his pocket and hides it behind his back, “I don’t know to pick a hand and we’ll see.”

I bite the corner of my lip as I look at him looking side to side wondering what he’s going with this. After a couple seconds and Derek’s face seeming to want to fall to a sad look, I pick the right side. He sighs in relief as he pulls his hand from behind his back to show 2 tickets.

I look at him confused as I look at them. One is for the old movie theater that plays every weekend and the other ticket is for Venom.

“What’s with the 2 different tickets and Venom isn’t even out for another week?’

“Well they are playing classic as in black and white monster films tonight and I thought you’d want to watch them. Then if you wanted to the Venom ticket is for our next date.”

“So sure, of yourself,” I mutter “What makes you think that I’d want that next date?”

Derek shrugs, “Well if you don’t want to go with me you can go to the premiere of Venom without me though the seats are by each other.”

I smile as I step a bit closer to him wrapping my arms around his waist, “Well let’s see how the rest of tonight goes for now, but I’m sure we’d still be set for the 4th.”

The smile with all his teeth showing his head is a tad bit tilted, but it’s still 1 of the best things I have ever seen.

 

To say watching the wolfman from back in the day was fun and making jokes through the entire thing silently laughing with Der at my side.

When the movies are over, and I’m taken home I find myself leaning against the front door staring at him with a small smile gracing my lips.

I bite my lip as I look at him, “So I’d say there are defiantly more dates in your future. Though what’s the best way to end a date like this?”

Derek’s smiles wide showing off his bunny teeth as he looks at me leaning closer and as he talks, I can sell the mint juniors that he finished eating before we left the movies, “Well I’m sure that there’s a lot of ways to end a date like this.  Though I only kiss on the first dates.”

“What are second dates?” he smiles as he leans forward kissing me sweetly and tenderly.

“I’ll tell you then though maybe then we’d end the date by going to my place.”

I smile as I lean to kiss him again only to have the door open in us causing us to fall back. Though instead of finding myself on the hardwood floor I’m on Derek’s chest as he’s looking up with the kid caught with their hand in the candy jar. Ok, up above me to see Dad standing there looking like he's about to split his side laughing.

“Well hello, boys. I’m gonna leave you 2 be just didn't’ want Mrs. Moss to have any more stories to start telling people at the grocery store. Though Derek I’ll be sharing this story and image with your mother.”

Derek nods his head as he moves to stand up holding onto me tightly so we’re both standing straight. He gives me a sweet kiss before he heads to leave.

Before he’s out the door he turns to smile at me, “I’ll message you later tonight.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Man it took forever to write this though I had a good reason. I had torn a tendon in my hand back in July and been resting it. Voice to text is a hard thing to deal with sometimes.
> 
> Please leave comments, kudos, and bookmarks. I've love to know what you think


End file.
